The embodiments herein relate generally to cargo storage.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, there was no place to store load bars or decking beams inside a freight trailer, except on the floor. When a trailer was loaded or unloaded with freight, bars that were left on the floor could get run over/damaged by fork lifts, or if removed to the loading dock, could be left there and lost. Such damage and loss was expensive for trucking companies and occurred on a daily basis. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve these problems.